<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/Dickjay】誓約 by kagami6034</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471921">【授翻/Dickjay】誓約</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034'>kagami6034</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>誓約 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCeased (DC Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hate Speech, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作者的話：假如我被Dick粉找到的話就會被當場射殺的我流Dickjay。<br/>整篇只有Dick在Jay面前訴說對Joker的仇恨發言。為什麼會變成這樣呢。<br/>Dick是病嬌。</p><p>翻譯：Dick黑化注意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>誓約 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻/Dickjay】誓約</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654412">誓約</a> by さちこ.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作者的話：假如我被Dick粉找到的話就會被當場射殺的我流Dickjay。</p><p>整篇只有Dick在Jay面前訴說對Joker的仇恨發言。為什麼會變成這樣呢。</p><p>Dick是病嬌。</p><p>翻譯：作者一樣是さちこ（灑花），Dick黑化注意。</p><p> </p><p>原文：id=8444760　</p><p>－－－－－－－－<br/>
　刻者弟弟名子的石頭是無生命的物質。不管向它傾訴什麼也不會有任何回應。當然囉，他已經死了。<br/>
　<br/>
　已經死了。<br/>
　</p><p>　再次重新認知到這件事情時，Dick感到一瞬間的暈眩且嘔吐感要湧出喉頭。</p><p> </p><p>　頭暈目眩。</p><p>　指尖端麻痺。</p><p>　身體無法自由活動。</p><p> </p><p>　是類似於得知Jason死訊時的感覺。</p><p>　那時候的衝擊直到現在也無法忘懷。大腦變的空白，只是不斷重複『NO』這個詞。</p><p> </p><p>　這不對。</p><p>　我不要。</p><p>　怎麼會。</p><p>　搞錯了。</p><p> </p><p>　Dick連喪禮都無法出席。沒有參加或許還比較好也說不定。Dick沒有保持平靜的自信，他可能會哭到崩潰，無法理解自己在說什麼。<br/>
　<br/>
　現在，光是像這樣抱持覺悟站在墓碑面前Dick就快要尖叫出來了。</p><p>　憤怒與悲傷在腹腔深處暴動。一邊想者如果直接吐出來或許還比較輕鬆但總算是勉強忍了下來。<br/>
　</p><p>　只是一邊站在弟弟的墓碑前，僅僅考慮著一件事。</p><p>－－－</p><p> </p><p>「雖然我曾經在你的墓碑前說過了，當然你是不會記得的呢。有聽到的話也很奇怪、所以我再重複說一遍給你聽」</p><p> </p><p>　布魯德海文的暗巷裡有位身著黑與青色套裝的男人。他是這個區域的守護者：Nightwing。正被他用通電的卡里棍指著的是一位戴著紅色全罩式面罩的男人，Redhood。</p><p>　Redhood的整張臉都被藏了起來因而無法窺伺到他的表情。現在Redhood正從稍微高於Nightwing的位置俯視著黑髮的男子。</p><p> </p><p>「你想說什麼」</p><p>　被俯視的Nightwing僅靠多米諾面具遮蓋眼部周圍，他的嘴角浮現出了淡淡的微笑。</p><p>「是關於Joker的事。聽說你差點就把那傢伙殺掉的時候我可嚇的不清呀。他是我的獵物、別給我出手。*1」</p><p>「這還真是好笑的笑話吶。一直輕鬆自在地活到了現在的你、說你的＂獵物＂？　到今天那傢伙殺了多少人你知道嗎？　是你的獵物的話現在馬上去獵捕他然後狠狠的殺了他呀。　或者說果然還是怕得不敢殺掉嗎？　就算我再一次被他殺死、你這混帳肯定也不會殺了小丑吧」</p><p>　<br/>
笑容從Nightwing的－－Dick的嘴角消失了。</p><p> </p><p>「我不會再讓那種事發生的。Jason、你已經不會再死去了。」</p><p>　那壓擠出的話語實在是相當冰冷。像是硬逼自己扼殺感情、用無機物鋪滿的聲音。一瞬間感到畏懼的Jason無視襲滿了背脊的惡寒，目不轉睛地盯者哥哥。Dick是讀出弟弟的心情了嗎，迅速讓笑容浮回臉上繼續說道。</p><p> </p><p>「吶，你明白的吧？　不論是我或是你殺掉Joker的時候就算不上懲罰。　他只會笑說Batman＂輸了＂。　當然換作是Batman殺掉他的話那傢伙也只會開心。　會比起我或你殺人時更加更加地高興吧。　無死角的＂Batman的敗北＂。　我可沒興趣取悅跟逗樂那傢伙。　你也一樣，這可不是你的本意對吧？」</p><p>　Dick宛如要說服Jason般緩慢地聊著。那和以前一樣沒有改變的語調真討厭，他想。</p><p> </p><p>　要一直以大哥自居到什麼時候啊？</p><p>　要到什麼時候才會停止把Jason當"弟弟"看待啊？</p><p>　不是認定Jason的時間早已從死掉的瞬間就停住了嗎？</p><p>　沒有血緣關係、要把又一次已經死亡的殺人犯、</p><p>　當作家族對待到什麼時候。</p><p>　明明連我死了都不肯復仇。</p><p>　明明立刻就找了新的知更鳥。</p><p>　想要玩家庭遊戲的話去找"那個"當作弟弟對待就好了。</p><p> </p><p>「那要怎麼做？　再把他扔回阿卡姆嗎？　那種事、被逮捕的話再越獄就好，不是一直重複循環嗎？而再你們沒有下定主意的時候又有人會死去！」</p><p>「吶Jay、只要讓他不能再越獄就行了」</p><p>「所以我說那種事根本就辦不到－－啊！」<br/>
　</p><p>　只會吐出漂亮話的"長子"正是Jason所討厭的。那巨大的陰影現在也籠罩者自己。Jason已經不知道思考過多少次自己只是這個人的代替品。</p><p>　和第一代不同，壞孩子*2的第二代想必連Batman都會失望吧。所以那隻蝙蝠才會再第二代一死時就找來了代替品的第三代。</p><p> </p><p>「百分之百做不到！　最應該清楚知道的就是你們了！　只要那群人還活者就會幹同樣的事！沒有"死刑"的話被狠丟進監獄不過是便宜的代價！</p><p>類似的混蛋你們逮捕了多少人？　把同一位犯罪者扔進阿卡姆多少次？黑門監獄又如何？到處都是、再犯者和逃獄犯全都湧出來了！</p><p>每當那些傢伙再度逃跑的時候又會有被害人出現！搞不懂的話我來教教你。那些傢伙啊，不死的話是不會住手的！」</p><p> </p><p>　這是義警的進退兩難。主張不殺主義的夥伴們一直再反覆幹相同的事。可是應當被Jason戳到痛處的Nightwing嘴角的笑容並沒有因此而消失，他繼續用溫柔的嗓音對Jason傾訴。</p><p> </p><p>「啊啊、Jay。只要越過界限一次，界限便會消失。我們不保持這規矩的話，可能某一天便會造成冤罪。</p><p>制裁罪惡是司法的工作。在沒有正式的程序與正式的查證下、定罪只會變成單純的暴力。</p><p>＂因為是明擺者的事實所以程序也沒必要＂</p><p>那、總有一天肯定會出現就算還帶有不確定要素也省略掉正式程序的人吧。</p><p>而且、我們的對話不太一致呢。我不是再說要阻止那傢伙犯罪」</p><p> </p><p>　對準喉頭的卡里棍＂滋哩－＂地放出小小的電流。青白色的光再照到Jason跟Dick後迅速地消散了。</p><p>眼睛被強烈的光線刺激得看不清楚，Jason霎時無法捕捉到哥哥的表情。</p><p>所以對他來說，他並不曉得Dick是用什麼樣的表情訴說這些話。</p><p> </p><p>「我是在說對那傢伙的復仇唷」</p><p> </p><p>　Jason瞬間搞不懂Dick在講什麼。花了幾秒鐘把他的話當作言語識別，就算這樣要說是完全理解也很困難。</p><p>「復仇？　你到底在說什麼啊」</p><p>　這不像是Dick會說出來的詞。說起來讓Joker自由的狀況是再說哪門子的復仇啊？</p><p>「你這混帳，就算想轉移我的注意力說出這種話我可是真的會開槍喔」</p><p>「真是失禮啊。我可是認真的喔。你試者思考看看。那傢伙最討厭的是什麼呢？」</p><p>　雙眼漸漸習慣黑暗，Jason的眼睛也能再次捕捉到Dick的表情。</p><p>　他正在笑。用卡里棍指者Jason的喉頭。雖然Dick大言不慚的說出對Joker的復仇，但那一如以往的笑容卻浮現出來。</p><p> </p><p>「並不是殺了他也不是讓他入獄服刑。那傢伙最厭惡的是他的世界被破壞掉。那傢伙世界的全部－－－－－那傢伙理想的＂蝙蝠俠＂」</p><p> </p><p>　隔著戰鬥服的手輕觸了Jason的頭罩。他按下頭罩的開合按鈕，讓Jason的臉直接接觸夜晚的空氣。Dick的手指緩慢地撫摸著Jason的面頰。</p><p>　Jason看不懂他的企圖。不管是行動還是話語還是笑容，Dick所有的企圖他都看不清。對於看不穿自己的Jason，男人只是悄悄地、小聲地低語，像是要吐露某個非常重要的秘密。</p><p>「那個小丑憎恨的是："王不再作為王存在"」</p><p>　那對藍色的雙眼透過面罩笑著。他是會擺出這種表情的男人嗎。</p><p>　這時候Jason注意到了，時間停止的不僅僅是眼前的這個男人。在自己心中被稱作Dick Grayson的男人，也保持"哥哥"的姿態停了下來。</p><p> </p><p>　可真是不好笑的玩笑。</p><p> </p><p> 　在Nightwing的手指追尋者自己的喉嚨時，Jason被懷疑的感覺囚禁住了，他想自己的哥哥是不是不存在這個世上任何一處角落。</p><p> </p><p>　笑不出來。拯救不了。</p><p> </p><p>　對Jason來說他已無法理解眼前的男人究竟抱者什麼目的重複著這種舉動。</p><p>「那傢伙夢想的是"孤高的王"，但當他成為"被家人和同伴包圍的正義英雄"時孤高的王就被悽慘地殺死了。</p><p> </p><p>我會奪走那傢伙的王。</p><p> </p><p>我會擊潰那傢伙最重要的事物，我會再那個小丑面前用正義的英雄取代王。把從我這邊奪去你的那傢伙最重要的事物，我會把它奪走」</p><p> </p><p>　青色的瞳孔在黑暗中發出閃亮的光輝。簡直就是野獸……不對，說是犯罪者嗎？還是復仇者呢？</p><p> </p><p>　Jason背脊上的惡寒越來越嚴重，被男人用帶電的棍棒指著自己喉頭與染上仇恨的眼神看著就會這樣。何況對方還是自己相當熟悉的人物。居然會擺出這副臉孔可是作夢都沒想到過的＂好好孩子＂，卻正散發出混合者連Jason都要退縮的殺氣與恨意。</p><p> </p><p>　他的笑臉像是貼上面具般，聲音如同羽毛輕盈溫柔的說出。</p><p> </p><p>「我為了這正再準備。對那傢伙來說只有死亡還不夠徹底。不論再怎麼毆打他、剁碎他，根本就還不夠。從我這奪走你的那傢伙會再誰也不會來的黑暗中被眾人遺忘，等到大家開始說出『Joker？是有過這個人啦』的時候，他終於年老孤獨死去！</p><p> </p><p>沒有到這種程度根˙本˙就˙不˙夠」<br/>
　</p><p>　Dick的食指撫摸上Jason的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>　沒有任何人會來的黑暗中Jason想起了曾有那一段話。</p><p> </p><p>　阿卡姆瘋人院的警備重新評估計畫：監視系統自動化。建設地下特殊單人房計畫。全部的立案企劃上都沒有DickGrayson 或者是Nightwing的名子出現，但假設在背後穿針引線的正是這個男人的話。</p><p> </p><p>「……你這混帳……」</p><p>　感受到異常壓迫感的喉嚨吞了一口口水。拼命震動張不開的聲帶擠出言詞。</p><p> </p><p>「為了故意要讓Joker痛苦，你連Bruce都打算利用嗎？」</p><p>「那種說法還是算了。我原本曾認為對Bruce來說同伴跟家族是必要的。所以我才成為了Robin，一直協助他到今天。為了他去死也是認真的，這一點一直都沒有改變」</p><p>　被強化素材手套包覆的手放上頭罩。Jason想迅速地甩開Dick卻反被抓住了手腕。端正到令人生氣程度的臉孔盡可能地靠了過來。還是跟許久之前的記憶一樣沒變如雕刻出的造型。但只有那彷彿人造物品般美麗地青色雙眸，正閃爍出活生生的怨恨與怒火。</p><p> </p><p>「我可以為了他去死。可是」</p><p>　就只是這樣嗎？　存在那雙眼眸中的是</p><p>「可是啊、Jason」</p><p>　更加栩栩如生的光芒不是嗎？</p><p>　位於那雙青藍色的瞳孔內。正是與Joker類似的、和瘋狂相似的光芒不是嗎？</p><p>「我，如果是為了你的話不當英雄也可以」<br/>
　</p><p>   在憎惡與憤怒的深處有者什麼，可不就是執著嗎？<br/>
　背後再度感到一陣惡寒。<br/>
　那是對誰的執著呢。Joker嗎、Batman、或者是？</p><p> </p><p>「我被那傢伙說『最低級』的時候，你猜我有什麼感受？那傢伙唾棄我是Batman冒牌貨中最差勁的一個。『害王變軟弱者的元兇』呀」</p><p> </p><p>　Dick的笑容變的更劇烈。他是有者――如此陰暗表情的男人嗎？又僅是Jason不知道。又或者在他們沒有見面的這段期間，有什麼改變了他。</p><p> </p><p>　暫且不說原因Jason心中有數，但說出口來和回想起來都很恐懼。</p><p> </p><p>「我光是要忍住不笑出來就拚盡全力了！就這樣、我逮捕了那傢伙——把Batman擱置一旁，使王墮落的叛逆者*3捉到那傢伙的話，正因這個錯誤那傢伙會失去對＂王＂的興趣，你認為那個小丑會有多不甘心？　你想他會有多麼絕望？　而這些，會一直在他剩餘的人生持續下去！」</p><p> </p><p>　假如這是令人笑不得的笑話該有多好？認真的程度太惡劣了。</p><p>　正因為那雙發狂的眼睛與笑容都是認真的才不好對付。</p><p> </p><p>「我在你的墓碑前發誓過。要用對那傢伙、用那傢伙最憎恨的方式去復仇。要把從我這邊把你奪去的那個小丑、最重要的東西全部奪走」</p><p>　如果要說無計可施的話，被人打開面罩後任他隨意觸摸的自己也無計可施。</p><p>　把眼前的男人當作是什麼？到底再期待什麼？</p><p>　還把他當成是哥哥嗎？聽到他打算復仇的時又在想什麼？</p><p> </p><p>「所以我要再一次、對活者的你發誓喔。對那傢伙、用那傢伙最憎恨的方式去復仇。那個小丑重要的東西，我會永遠地把它全部都給奪走。」<br/>
　</p><p>　背脊再度感到一陣惡寒。</p><p>　笑不出來。</p><p>　挽回不了。</p><p> </p><p>「等者喔、我的Little Wing」</p><p> </p><p>　無法拯救。不管是我，還是這個人。</p><p> </p><p>1.大哥用了命令式，所以翻的比較粗暴。</p><p>2.原文帶有很多種解讀：壞孩子、表現不佳或是本質就很差勁。大家可以自由心證Jason心想的是哪一個。</p><p>3.這裡大哥稱自己用的詞很有趣，日文常見兩個詞指叛徒，大哥用的詞是：背叛了體制的人，而不是背叛同伴的人。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這篇比我想像的難翻許多。<br/>老師再Joker跟小丑間用了兩種寫法，所以我也區分開來。<br/>我猜是因為大哥的計畫成功後Joker會變成一個只是逗人笑的小丑。</p><p>隔一年後老師加寫了Dick視角。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>